Let You Down
by Brentinator
Summary: Stiles and Malia just wanted to have a night in, but the universe had other plans. For Aliqueen16's birthday!


**This is for Aliqueen16's birthday!**

 **I know you have other Teen Wolf ships over Stalia, but I had already been working on this for my birthday, but then I wrote something Maze Runner instead, so you get this XD.**

 **Anyway, happy birthday, Ali, and thanks for being such a great friend for over two years.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

Stiles' POV

"You spoil me, Stiles." Malia insisted as she bit into her pizza, laying on my shoulder while I surfed Netflix, trying to find something for us to watch, despite my head pounding behind my eyes, trying to make my night absolutely miserable.

"This is the most basic date I've done for anybody. My dad's really busy with the serial killer running around, I've got the nastiest cold." I stopped to cough roughly into my elbow, glancing at her with a smile. "But, I couldn't not celebrate our dating anniversary. However, I wish Netflix had a better selection of movies." I wrapped my arm around her and glared at the screen at the titles popping on screen, making my head worse.

"Let's just watch Friends." Malia suggested, taking the remote from my hand and instead of scrolling down to the TV show, she put it on the coffee table and turned to me, pressing her lips on mine which shocked me before I sunk into the the kiss, putting one hand on her hip, and the other on the side of her head, before she broke off, smirking. "Or we could skip to the "chill" part. It is called "Netflix and Chill", right?"

I nodded, going to kiss her again as she leaned against the couch with a smile before sitting straight up again, no longer having a smile, looking at the ceiling before she turned to look me dead in the eyes. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a crash from your room."

"No, I didn't. Malia, random stuff falls over in my room all the time. It's fine." I soothed, going to kiss her again, but instead she pushed me off of her, and started to go up the stairs. I went after her, having to balance against the couch in order to stop my dizziness before catching up to her, and grabbed her shoulders, which led her to snarl at me. "Hey, if someone is up there, I don't want you to get hurt." I turned around, grabbing my metal baseball bat that was balanced against the door before following her slowly up the stairs.

Malia's POV

I went into his room, looking where the crash had originated from, looking for anything that may have fallen off his desk, one of the shelves, his bulletin board, anything. However, there was nothing in the floor, so I went farther into the room to see if someone was just lingering farther in the dimly lit room.

I opened the closet, and as soon as I poked my head inside, I heard Stiles' baseball bat bang against the wooden floor, making my skin crawl and the pit of my stomach fill with dread.

I turned around to see what caused him to drop his bat, hoping it was a act of his clumsiness... But I was greatly mistaken.

Instead, I saw Stiles gripping at a wrist wrapping around his abdomen, while the other hand held a sharp kitchen knife to his throat.

However, the worst part had to have been that my own mother was holding the blade.

I started to slowly advance toward them, not having a plan in mind, but she pressed harder against his throat and threatened.

"You stay right there, or he gets it."

I raised my hands in surrender, not taking another step as I seethed and felt my class break through my skin and replace my nails.

"What do you want, Mom?"

"Well, I figured that before I killed you, I would make you suffer first. But your boyfriend has such a pretty face, so I'll offer you a deal, sweetheart. You can come with me willingly, and I'll let him go. Or, you could be stubborn, as always, and I'll kill him and you. Your choice."

I paused, biting my lip and I made the stupid mistake of looking up at Stiles' face, who was trying to shake his head, but she pressed the knife harder against his throat, making him squeak.

But before I could make my choice, however, I heard the sound of metal piercing flesh, followed by a pained gasp and a whisper.

"Too late."

She ripped the knife out of Stiles' right side, before fleeing the scene, and despite wanting to go after my mother, I was overcome by worry which caused my claws to retreat back into my skin. I pressed my hand against Stiles' side and I dialed 9-1-1, pressing the phone to my ear with my shoulder so I could put both hands on the excessively bleeding wound.

"M-Malia..." Stiles groaned, wincing under my hands and slightly arching his back just as a female voice responded on the other line.

"9-1-1. What is your emergency?"

"I need a ambulance, now! M-my boyfriend was stabbed!"

"Okay, I need you to breathe, alright? Panicking isn't gonna help anyone." The woman insisted as I took a deep breath. "I need yours and your boyfriend's names, as well as the address."

"His name his Mieczyslaw Stilinski, and my name is Malia Tate." I told her before rattling off the address and starting to cry again as I felt Stiles pant under my hands. "There's so much blood, oh my god!"

"Malia, we're sending a ambulance and a police officer now. Stay on the line till they get there and try to stay calm." I took in a shaky breath, applying more pressure against the heavy flowing wound. "Now, is the weapon still in his body?"

"N-no. S-she stabbed him, p-pulled out the knife a-and fled."

"Okay, then you need to press down as hard as possible on the wound. The knife would've kept most of the blood inside, instead of it free flowing or gushing. Is Mieczyslaw conscious?"

" Y-yeah, and he c-can feel what I'm d-doing, I think. He keeps groaning. I-I'm not sure h-how coherent h-he is, though." I explained as my ears picked up on both ambulance and police sirens coming at a rapid pace.

"Okay, where was he stabbed?"

"A-above his r-right hip."

"Malia, when the paramedics come, you need to do whatever they say."

"Okay." I told the operator, continuing to press down when I heard the door open and heard people rushing up the stairs. "They're here."

"Okay, they'll help you now." The woman insisted and I hung up after a thank you, then moved so they could get Stiles help, which almost sent me over the edge, watching him be placed on the stretcher, and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Parrish.

••••••••••••••

I was taken to the Sheriff's station by Parrish and he led me into a interrogation room. I sat down, asking.

"Will he be ok?"

" I don't know. Do you want some water or a blanket before we get into it?"

"Wa-water please."

He nodded, leaving for a minute and returning with a glass of water before sitting down, facing me.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

I took a deep breath, gaining enough composure to relay the details of the past hour.

"Do you know the person who stabbed him?"

"Y-yes. She's a killer who calls herself the desert wolf. Her real name is C-Corrine. She's my b-biological mother..."

"Alright. So do you know why she went after you and Stiles?"

"She, um..." I had to stop to drink some of the water and calm down a little, which ended up being foolish in the end. " She's h-has always hated me. W-when a werecoyote has c-children, they absorb most of t-the mother's power. Corrine h-has always hated me for that and h-has wanted me dead since before I-I was even born. S-she wanted to h-hurt Stiles, and then kill me, but s-she fled after s-stabbing him."

"Do you know where she could be now?"

"Probably around t-the California-Nevada border, or the North America-Mexico border."

Parrish stood up, handing my cell phone back. "Sorry I had to take that. You might wanna call your dad to come pick you up. I'm gonna send dispatches to both the boarders and tell Stilinski."

Instead of calling my dad, however, I called one of the two people I felt comfortable crying to, and as soon as he answered, I started bawling before telling him what happened. "Scott, please come. I need you."

"I'm on my way."

••••••••••••••

Scott's POV.

I arrived to the station ten minutes after I was woken up by a call from Malia, where she relayed the details of that night, and while I wanted nothing more then to see Stiles, alive, I needed to be there for Malia. As soon as I walked in, Malia hugged me around the waist and started bawling, grabbing my shirt in her fists, clearly traumatized by the events that took place earlier.

"It's okay, Malia. It's okay." I assured, rubbing her back before asking. "Was this Peter?"

"D-desert w-Wolf."

"Did you tell Parrish?"

"Y-yeah. I wasn't able to protect him, I failed him, Scott..." She started crying again, and I started rubbing her back, assuring him it wasn't her fault before asking. "Are you going with the Sheriff to the hospital?"

She shook her head, asking.

"Could you take me instead? He was already taken by one of the deputies."

"I just brought my motorcycle." I told her, only for her to pull out her version of puppy dog eyes.

"Please? You're like an older brother. I need you. We need each other."

I sighed, swallowing my feelings before turning back to her.

"I think I have another helmet."

•••••••••••••••

We got to the hospital at least fifteen minutes later and went inside, meeting my mom at the desk.

"Mom? How is he?"

"He's still in surgery."

Malia was near hysterics at this point, as she pleaded for more information on Stiles, and my mom admitted that she couldn't give us any due to the fact she didn't have much.

"Where's the Sheriff?" I asked, and she sent us to a waiting room where he was sitting, pretending to be interested in the copy of US Weekly in his hands, which he closed when he realized we were in there.

"Hey Scott, hey Malia." He smiled at the two of us, but I could see sleep creeping at his eyes, a indicator that even before this happened, he had been having a long day.

"Anything yet?" Malia asked, her voice cracking near the end of the short sentence, and Noah just responded by shaking his head.

I, however, felt my chest clenching up in fear of my best friend's life, knowing that this was either gonna go really well or terribly.

"Calm down, Scott." A voice broke through to my ears which felt like I was underwater. " Look at your hands."

Rather then dealing with the problem, however, I just shoved my claws into my pocket, reminding myself to not lose control in the middle of a ER waiting room.

••••••••••••

Noah's POV

Even though I had to keep a calm demeanor in order not to worry Malia and Scott, I was beyond worried at this point for Stiles' sake, and that's when I heard my son's name, which led me to stand up.

"How is he?"

"He's waking up, he's got stitches upon stitches, but he'll be fine. Sheriff, I think you should go first, just to make sure he's okay, before letting his friends come in."

I nodded, going to the room he was in, and gently knocking on the door in order not to startle him before coming in, having to swallow in order not to break down with how fragile he looked.

"Hey, kiddo...how are you feeling?" I asked, running my hand through his hair before sitting down.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm okay." He insisted, straightening himself out a bit.

"Are you still groggy?"

"Not as much, it's almost gone." He smiled, although I could tell he was lying so I wouldn't worry, and then he asked, terror in his eyes. "Did Malia get hurt?"

"No, she didn't. She's with Scott outside."

"Can I see them? Please?" Stiles begged, starting to sit up with a hand hovering over his wound. I laid him back down and said.

" You stay down. I'll go get them."

And I left the room to go get his friends.

Stiles' POV.

I started picking at the paper tape covering my IV, but then I heard the door open and in came in my best friend and girlfriend.

"Hey-" I was cut off, however, by Malia gripping onto me, almost like she was gonna lose me if she didn't crush my ribs. "Malia, I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Just...shaken up." She admitted, and I managed to hug her back, before looking over her shoulder to a clearly distraught Scott.

"Hey, Scott. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just stressed with everything that's happened tonight." He admitted, a faint tear of what I assumed was relief trickling down his face. "But I should be concerned with you. After all, I didn't get stabbed tonight, for once." He joked with a grin on his face, wiping his cheeks as a stabbing pain in my hip surfaced.

Not wanting to stress Malia out anymore tonight, however, I just assured I was okay. However, when you've known someone for thirteen years, and that person can also smell chemo signals, the chances of you hiding things like that are slim.

"You're in pain." Scott told me, gently laying his hand on my arm, and I felt the pain fizzle out while black veins trickled up his arms and towards his neck.

"Better?" He asked, not taking his hand off of my arm, and I nodded, to which he stopped.

"Do you know when you're gonna be released?" Malia asked, running her hand through my hair.

I shook my head just as my dad looked up at the clock, before looking at my two friends.

"Scott, Malia, I think you need to head home."

Malia hugged me tightly, and Scott followed suit, before leaving the room, and that's when my dad turned to me.

"You get some sleep too, Stiles. Out of all of us, you've had the most stressful night."

"Only if you stay." I told him, a creeping feeling in my stomach that Corrine was gonna come back and finish what she started.

"Well, the house is currently a crime scene, so I was planning on it." My dad chuckled, ruffling my hair before sitting down in the chair facing me. "Get to sleep."

I nodded, pressing my head against the pillow, and making a note to NEVER suggest Netflix and Chill as a date option.


End file.
